Feliz cumpleaños, Cissa
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Summary: Era temprano, muy temprano en la mañana, y ella podía entender que por eso no se recordara de su cumpleaños. Viñeta sobre el cumpleaños de Cissa. Reto participante en "Cumpleaños en el 2012" del foro The Ruins.


**Diclaimer: **Cada uno de los personajes aquí presentados son de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling, aunque como que Lucius es mío… Oh sí, igual que su hijo, y los amigos de su hijo, y Teddy Lupin. Exacto, todos esos son míos, sólo que bueno le dejo el crédito a Rowling por crearlos con tanta sexydad. Mientras tanto el argumento es mío.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Cissa."

Tocaba las últimas teclas del piano. La deliciosa armonía inundaba la Mansión, desde la no tan pequeña estancia en donde estaba. Sus ágiles manos, blancas como el mármol, se movían con lentitud, sin embargo la melodía sonaban a otra velocidad. No era tristeza, tampoco entusiasmo, sólo eran notas desprendidas a las seis de la mañana.

-Cissa, ¿es necesario tocar a estas horas de la mañana? –la interrumpió Lucius, su esposo.

La señora Malfoy dejó uno de sus dedos pegado en la última tecla hacía la izquierda que prorrumpió un sonido seco. Y luego dirigió la mirada hacía él, que estaba de pie a pocos metros de ella, vestido en su pijama de pantalón largo negro, sin camisa. Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de verse bien, con un cuerpo algo formado, a sus 58 años.

-Lo siento, querido, no pude dormir en toda la noche –le dijo en un susurro.

Luego se acercó a su esposo con su bata de dormir larga y blanca semitransparente, el color hacía que su piel luciera más blanca, si era posible. Y posó las manos en su pecho, con una dulzura y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Siento mucho levantarte, Lucius, pero tenía que tocar.

-Entiendo eso, querida, pero procura no hacerlo mientras duermo. –Pronunció está vez él, sin poder contener el bostezo, y que el tono de reproche saliera de sus labios. Abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, haciendo que está se acercará más a su pecho-. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cama? Necesito dormir, apenas es sábado.

-¿No me dirás algo más, cielo?

-No, sólo te llevaré al cuarto, cariño, vamos ya, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia.

-Bueno… está bien, vamos.

"¿Será posible que se hubiera olvidado exactamente del día que era hoy? De seguro está todavía dormido." Pensó Cissa tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Claro que su marido no se olvidaría de su cumpleaños.

Narcisa Malfoy justificó el olvido de su esposo, porque este había estado cinco años en Azkaban, y eso había hecho estragos en su memoria, aunque nunca había olvidado un cumpleaños de ella. Por más que estuviera ajetreado con los negocios, él siempre recordaba eventos importantes para la familia.

"Será que está presentando problemas de demencia." Pensó de repente.

Con un gesto preocupado, en su rostro algo arrugado, se metió en la cama al lado de su esposo y permitió que esté la abrazara para así poder dormir, está vez juntos. Justo antes que Morfeo la llevara entre sus brazos, sintió como dejaban un beso en su cuello, que le recordó cómo esos besos en su adolescencia la hacían estremecer.

-Y, amor... feliz cumpleaños -susurró Lucius en su oído, la voz se le notaba completamente soñolienta, pero la gran sonrisa que Cissa formó en sus labios hizo que él de alguna forma, sonriera, si una media mueca podía llamarse así.

-Gracias, querido, te amo -fue una sonrisa tierna, entusiasmada, contenta, la que estaba en los labios de ella.

Sin decir más se acercaron, sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso, que no dejaba un lado la pasión que siempre estaría entre ellos. Con ese pequeño beso, Lucius le demostraba lo que no podía decirle en palabras y que él no sabía decir. Pero era el cumpleaños de la mujer que más amaba, y ella podía entenderlo, mientras que él se haría cargo de besarla de una forma que lo que sentía se reflejara en el beso. Que en ese beso decía; feliz cumpleaños, Cissa.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Es mi primer reto, mi primera viñeta, y mi primer fic sobre ellos. ¡Así que no sean duros! Y cuando sean las votaciones, les aviso o igual estén pendientes. Ando muy emocionada ante esto, así que no importa si gano o no, la verdad me gustó mucho escribirlo.

¿Mi beta? Bueno, mi editora fue mi propia madre, si ella fue la primera que leyó la historia y me hizo algunos cambios para mejorarla. Oh sí, ella es mi propia editora, así que le agradecemos eso a mi mamá. Sin nada más que decir, sólo espero que les guste, la verdad lo espero.

¡Reviews!


End file.
